overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Gehenna
Operation Gehenna was a campaign of Demiurge to allow Nazarick to place a foothold in the New World. Background After the Great Tomb of Nazarick has somehow been transported to the New World, Momonga and Demiurge went together outside to investigate. Ainz Ooal Gown (known as Momonga at the time) and Demiurge were amazed by the beauty of this world and the two pondered if they may have some sort of purpose for being here. At that moment, Momonga lightheartedly mused that the reason could be for them to take over. Although that was merely a joke by Momonga, Demiurge took his words as literal. Following the day when Momonga rechristened himself as Ainz Ooal Gown, Demiurge informed the denizens of Nazarick on what their king has told him. Everyone gladly accepted it and swore to make Ainz Ooal Gown's dream a reality. Much time has passed, Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma had traveled to the New World and posed as Momon and Nabe of the Adventurer team, Darkness. They had built a phenomenal reputation, earning the respect of this world's inhabitants. Meanwhile, Demiurge has concocted a plan to further reach that goal and chose the Re-Estize Kingdom as the perfect tool. Battles Tsuare Rescue Mission Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon had been living in the capital, acting as spies for Ainz and were working undercover to gather information. During that time, Sebas discovered a young slave girl named Tuareninya Veyron and took her in. This drew the attention of Eight Fingers and after a series of events which leads to the capture of their subordinates, the organization decided to kidnap the Tuareninya to lure Sebas out to be killed for his defiance against them. Ironically, their latest scheme proved to be defiance against Sebas's master, Ainz Ooal Gown who commanded his Floor Guardians to hunt the criminals down like the animals they were. Sebas was joined alongside another party who also were also determined to bring Eight Finger down. The party comprised of Brain Unglaus, Climb, and Lockmeier. Together, they confronted Eight Finger's security forces, Six Arms. Sebas single-handedly killed five of them while Climb managed to defeat the remaining one. The team successfully rescued Tuareninya and crippled the criminal organization. Raid on Eight Fingers Meanwhile, Mare and Entoma had being tasked to infiltrate the home belonging to one of the Eight Finger's high ranking leaders. After eliminating all of the guards, Mare incapacitated her and Entoma's quarry. Mare departed with the leader and anything valuable leaving Entoma to stay and finish off what remained. This lead to Entoma have her encounter with Blue Roses who nearly had killed the combat maid if Demiurge hadn't intervened and saved her. Demiurge, under the guise of Jaldabaoth, made short work of the Adventurers, killing two of them in the process. Coinciding with that battle, Darkness had just arrived at the Royal Capital to help suppressed Eight Fingers. Momon sensed Demiurge in battle and understood this to be part of his Floor Guardian's plans. He helped the remaining Adventurer, Evileye from the demon in order to throw off suspicion and allow Jaldabaoth to escape. After that, the Flames of Gehenna started to appear. The Operation has begun. Demonic Disturbance Some time ago, Demiurge became aware of both the rise in criminal activity and the corruption within the kingdom's nobility. He saw them as an opportunity for Operation Gehenna and Tuare's kidnapping was the perfect excuse to carry it out. Operation Gehenna was to have an army of demons invade the capital. The goal was to carry out a series of violent and destructive acts that will force the Kingdom's Royal Army to intervene. When the kingdom's forces will prove unable to fight off the demons, Momon will enter the battle and successfully repel the invasion. Darkness and Evileye met up with Princess Renner's forces. A plan has been made for a majority of the Kingdom's army and the Adventurers to fight off and stall the demons. While this happened, a small team consisting of Momon, Nabe, and Evileye will enter the heart of the disturbance and defeat the demon's leader, Jaldabaoth. The Re-Estize Kingdom struck back. Lead by Blue Roses, Gazef and members of the Royal family, the re-inspired Royal Army and Adventurers managed to wipe out most of the demons. Momon, Nabe, and Evileye attacked Jaldabaoth and his maids and won after Momon brought Jaldabaoth to his knees. Before Momon could deal a finishing blow, Jaldabaoth bargained with the Adventurer. The demon revealed that he has an additional army standing by who will attack the capital in case of his defeat but if Momon spared his life, the demons will leave Re-Estize. Momon agreed and the invasion ended. Takeover of Eight Fingers While Re-Estize celebrated their success, the forces of Nazarick resumed their plan. The leader Mare and Entoma captured Hilma, who was sent to Kyouhukou to be tortured. Hilma was mentally and physically broken by the torture that she betrayed her comrades by giving up all of their information to Nazarick and served them. Nazarick proceeded to take over all of Eight Fingers's operations and captured the leaders. Aftermath Operation Gehenna proved to be a success. Due to the Royal's Army's inability to repel the invasion and the nobles who cowardly hid away from the battle, public opinion towards them were dangerously low. Instead, the citizens praised Momon for bravely saving the Re-Estize Kingdom from ruin. By the time of Ainz Ooal Gown's take over of E-Rantel, many of its citizens and Adventurers would rather stay alongside Momon rather than have faith for the kingdom that abandoned them. The forces of Nazarick has subjugated Eight Finger's chain of command. After enduring repeated torture, the leaders willingly submit to their new masters. With that, Nazarick will use Eight Fingers to carry out their underground activities to further undermine the Re-Estize Kingdom and conquer it. References }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars